


Turn of Events

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second Ball is held after the 2nd event in the Tri-Wizard tournament.  Not everybody is happy about who is going to the Ball together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

  
  
With a majority vote from all the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it has been decided that another ball to honor the bravery the Champions portrayed after the second Tri-Wizard Tournament event.

 

“No, I will not go with you again!” Parvati Patil scolds Harry, who stands looking confused.

“Why not? Things went really well last time! You’re the one who wanted to go with me!”

“You’re a drag, Potter! We did nothing but sit by the punch bowls. I’m going with someone else!”

 

Harry stands dumbfounded, watching his last chance at a Ball Date walk away, her brunette ponytail swinging as she stomps away, frustrated.

“Harsh, innit?” Hermione says, a grimace on her face, “She’s right though, you did leave her by the…”

  
Harry interrupts, “That’s fine. I’ll find someone else! She can be that way. I have better things to worry about right now anyway.”

“I hear Fleur DeLacour is looking to ask you,” Hermione says. “I’m going with Krum again. He’s quite a gentleman.”

“Fleur? That’s a surprise, I thought she hated me.”

“Well… she rejected Draco,” Hermione says, giggling a little. He is pissed about it.”

“Well… if I can get back at Draco for it,” Harry smiles, a soft chuckle passing his lips, “Guess I need to say ‘yes’, don’t I?”

 

Overhearing the two talking, Draco steps out from behind a large pillar. Watching as Harry and Hermione walk away, Draco pulls out his wand.

“You’ll get the same treatment she did, Potter,” Draco says to himself, spitting out Harry’s name as if it tasted foul. “Vilain éveil!” he whispers under his breath.

  
From his wand, Draco emits a deep red aura which gracefully flows through the air, surrounding Harry’s head.

Harry breathes deeply to sigh, only to inhale the magic. Malfoy watches with a smirk on his face.

“You two want each other so badly? Then have each other. Hmm…” he grins, “better have the mudblood, too.”

Swishing his wand again, he sends his magic after Hermione, who heads toward Krum, capturing them both in the magic. “Have fun raising your freakish Halfling!”

 

 

The ball’s music is cheerier than ever. The same band ask before, Smashing Pumpkins, livens up the place with their rock music, causing the people of the ball to go wild.

“Want to get some air?” Harry calls to Fleur over the music.

  
“Yes! Zis music is quite loud! I would like to perhaps get to know you better, Potter, come! Let us go outside, it is a beautiful night!”

“We’ll come with you, is that okay?” Hermione hollers over the music.

“Oh, it would be lovely!” Fleur smiles, “Shall you be coming as well, Viktor?”

Viktor Krum smiles, standing silently, nodding as he takes Hermione around his arm; all four of them leave the bustling ball, heading for the main hallway.

 

While heading out, Krum, Harry, and Fleur laugh while Hermione tells one of her jokes.

“And then the cat says, ‘Oh, I thought you meant unicorn!’” she says, watching as Harry shakes his head, laughing, while the other two hide their lips to laugh.

Fleur stops in her tracks, looking over at a bush, seeing a flash of a blue petticoat duck behind the leaves.

  
“Gabrielle? Sister, is zat you hiding there? You come out of zere! Zis instant!” Fleur scolds.

Gabrielle comes out from behind the bush, her hands folded before her as she looks down to the ground.

“I’m sorry… I just wanted so badly to go inside!” Gabrielle says quietly, “The professors here told me zat zis ball was only for ze older students, so I stayed out here to listen to ze music.”

Harry smiles, approaching Gabrielle, “Well, we’re not inside now, are we? We came out for some air. Why don’t we go for a ride and just relax? I hear some coaches are serving ale.”

“And pumpkin juice?” Gabrielle asks.

“Well, maybe!” Hermione says, cuddling close to Krum, “We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

 

The five continue wandering to the coaches, where Luna stands, looking up into the sky, reaching up as if to pet a large animal.

  
“What is zat girl doing?” Gabrielle asks.

“That’s Luna… she believes she sees some kind of creature there,” Hermione says, “Best to just be nice to her.”

“Hello Harry, Hermione,” Luna says, petting the air, “Hello fellow champions.”

“Hello, Luna. Say, can we use this carriage? We’re going to try for a ride around the castle.”

“Certainly Harry. I’ll just be out of your way, then,” Luna smiles, walking toward the entrance, leaving the five to the carriage.

 

Hopping in, Fleur realizes her body is feeling odd. Be brushes it off – perhaps the night air is settling in on her.

The others follow suit, feelings and all.

“A bit chilly, isn’t it?” Fleur says, hugging herself to keep warm.

  
“Just as I was thinking,” Hermione says, “And I feel a bit dazed. Was something in the punch?”

“Not that I know of, unless Krum tried spiking it.”

Krum shakes his head, grinning and sighing.

“Well, no matter. Let’s carry on – ze night is still so young!” Fleur smiles, sitting back in the coach as it appears to pull out on its own.

 

The night’s air is crisp and albeit a bit chilly, but it’s nothing some snuggling against dates and loved ones can’t cure.

Fleur’s body responds to Malfoy’s curse in the oddest of ways – for her anyway. Placing a hand on Harry’s lap, she smiles at him, running her fingers through her sister’s hair.

Harry smiles, looking to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Caressing Harry’s lap a little, she slowly moves her hand toward Harry’s crotch, making Hermione take notice.

  
“Fleur? Uhm… a-are… oh…” Hermione begins to feel a bit strange. All of a sudden, she’s become aroused, watching Fleur flirt with Harry gives her a strange urge.

Krum smiles, looking at Hermione, which only makes her feel hotter.

“How about if we all have a little bit of fun?” Fleur suggests, looking at Harry with bedroom eyes, squirming a bit in her seat as she caresses his lap a little more.

“Fleur… what are you doing?” Harry says, a smile creeping across his lips, feeling his groin stiffen, pressing hard against his dress slacks.

“What does it seem like, Potter?” Fleur smiles, still combing her fingers through her sister’s hair.

“Fleur… I am beginning to feel rather… odd,” Gabrielle says, also beginning to squirm. Even Hermione’s breathing quickens and her eyes dilate.

The girls are aroused, growing ravenous. As the girls exchange looks, they can no longer help themselves. Hermione lowers herself to her knees, tugging at Krum’s pants. Fleur, seated between Krum and Harry, decides to undo her gown, revealing her supple, firm breasts.

Harry and Krum take notice, and against their will, they gladly lean in to Fluer, caressing her, kissing her and feeling her body as Hermione frees Krum’s shaft.

Gabrielle, feeling the strange urge, sees Hermione’s example. She rolls onto her knees and immediately springs Harry free.

The boys’ erections are impressively sturdy, standing with no assistance.

Gabrielle and Hermione can’t help it – they pop the tips into their mouths and begin sucking firmly, feeling a strange bit of relief – but only enough to take the edge off.

 

Fleur smiles as she soaks up the attention, listening to the girls slurping at the boys’ cocks, gobbling them up and taking them deeply into their throats.

  
The boys moan in their kisses; Harry slips his tongue into Fleur’s mouth, kissing her deeply as he caresses her right breast.

Krum takes the left, kissing up and down Fleur’s neck, his hand drifting downward beneath her ball gown, feeling for her wet, soft pussy.

Fleur moans gently as she reaches over to the boys’ laps, petting the girls’ heads softly as the both continue to firmly suck the boys’ cocks.

 

Fleur stands, grinning to harry as she nudges Hermione aside, getting down to her knees and slipping Krum’s cock into her mouth.

Harry gets down to the floor of the coach, onto his knees and lifts Fleur’s gown. He doesn’t think twice about slamming his cock into her swollen, juicy pussy.

Hermione looks to Gabrielle, smiling and getting close to her. As the girls watch Fleur become the life of the party, Hermione begins caressing Gabrielle’s lap, inching closer to her.

“Things seem to be getting a bit hot, huh?” Hermione moans gently to Gabrielle.

“Yes… I’ve never done anything like zat before… zis is all so…”

“Exciting?” Hermione says, slipping a hand beneath Gabrielle’s robes, feeling her swollen clit and rubbing it softly.

Hermione leans toward Gabrielle, kissing her deeply and slowly pushing a finger inside her beneath her panties.

Gabrielle watches her sister take Harry’s cock into her ass while bobbing her head up and down Krum’s. Her pussy immediately gets hotter, throbbing with arousal.

She accepts Hermione’s pass and kisses back. The girls caress each other’s tongues against one another’s, moaning softly as they slowly caress and feel each other’s pussies, dampening their fingers.

  
Harry thrusts harder, his ball sack slapping hard against Fleur’s clit. With each thrust, Fleur is knocked forward, taking Krum deeper into her throat.

Harry can feel his pelvis tightening with each thrust. His tip presses hard against Fleur’s cervix as he feels an orgasm creeping up his spine.

“I’m cumming… I’m…!” Harry grunts, coating Fleur’s womb with a thick layer of his sticky, hot seed. Krum begins feeling the same; bucking his hips, he holds Fleur’s head onto his crotch, and with a nearly silent groan of pleasure, he shoots his seed, cumming hard down her throat.

Fleur is only all-too-happy to swallow the cum, looking back at her little sister.

Gabrielle moans, getting startled a bit by her sister’s gaze, feeling as though she was caught.

To her surprise, Fleur doesn’t look angry at all.

Hermione stands, heading toward Harry and pushing him until he sits.

  
“Hermione? Haha… what…what’re you…”

“Hush, Potter,” Hermione grins, a glint in her eye. Slowly, she strips off her gown, letting it fall to the floor. Her pussy is swollen and pink, glistening with her juices.

Lifting a leg, Hermione straddles Harry’s cock, allowing it to slip deeply into her tight, ready pussy.

Hermione tips her head back, feeling the hard, wet rod fill her stomach, stuffing itself up as far as possible.

Krum grins, standing and moving behind Hermione.

Fleur and Gabrielle watch as Krum spreads Hermione’s ass open, stuffing his massive cock into her tiny asshole.

Hermione feels the boys thrusting in both ends as she rides Harry, moaning and closing her eyes. Krum reaches around and grabs at her breasts, caressing them firmly as he thrusts even harder.

 

Watching in amusement, Gabrielle slowly sneaks her hand to her pussy, only to be caught by her sister. Fleur grins and lays Gabrielle to her back, lifting her robes.

“Zis is between us? Understand?” Fleur asks.

“Oui, sister… I will not tell.”

Fleur leans down and drags her tongue in a long, smooth lick up her sister’s pussy, pressing hard against her swollen clit.

Gabrielle moans in pleasure as her pussy throbs for more. Feeling her sister’s tongue slipping in and out only puts her aching body at ease.

 

Hermione cums, moaning loudly as she covers Harry’s lap in her juices, but Krum and Harry don’t stop thrusting.

Hermione sways between the boy’s thrusts, feeling her body gape and stretch as the cocks thrust deeper and faster inside her.

 

Krum grunts, thrusting faster into Hermione’s ass feeling his balls tighten.

Harry grabs Hermione’s hips and slams her down onto him, releasing a second load of cum, spraying Hermione’s cervix with his seed.

Hermione tosses her head back and moans as Harry’s cum drips out of her pussy, just as Krum relases his load deeply within her ass.

 

Fleur smiles, looking up at her sister, feeling Gabrielle’s pussy throb around her tongue.

Krum sits back down in his spot while Hermione slowly gets off Harry’s still-erect cock.

Cuddling up to Krum, Hermione falls drowsy, resting her head against his chest as they both fade into a strange, magic-induced sleep.

 

Fleur smiles as she watches Harry come close, “Ah, Monsieur Potter,” Fleur moans, “My sister, she is insatiable. Perhaps you can help her… I… am feeling a bit light headed and… I…” Fleur yawns, sitting back onto her rear, leaning against the wall of the coach, “I cannot seem to… keep my eyes… open.”

 

Harry and Gabrielle watch as Fleur falls asleep.

Gabrielle smiles, looking up to Harry, “Please… I will not let anyone know of zis. I… I need to do as they did. Please… pleasure me, I… I feel so… needing.”

  
Without a second thought, Harry strokes his cock a few times before slipping it deeply, slowly into Gabrielle’s young, tight pussy.

“Oh… it… feels so large!” Gabrielle gasps quietly.

“Try to be quiet – someone could hear,” Harry moans, thrusting slowly, grabbing Gabrielle by her hips, pulling him onto her, fucking her harder and a little faster.

  
Harry lifts Gabrielle’s legs, draping them over his shoudlers as he slams harder into her pussy, watching her eyes roll back as she parts her lips, moaning softly.

Pulling out hard, Harry stuffs his cock deeply into Gabrielle’s ass, thrusting hard, using his thumb to massage Gabrielle’s clit.

“Oh, God!” she moans loudly, “Harry… if you… keep doing zis, I will cum!” Gabrielle’s moans fade to weak whispers. “Yes…mgh! Yes… h-harder, please!”

Harry obeys the begging, pulling quickly out of her ass and stuffing himself back into her pussy, thrusting harder and faster, his balls tapping against her tiny, stinging asshole.

His balls tighten, and he feels his third orgasm creeping around his body. Without a warning, an explosive orgasm leaks from Gabrielle’s pussy, soaking Harry’s lap.

The warm juices only beckon Harry’s orgasm, making Gabrielle moan louder, he thrusts as deeply as he can, cumming inside her, feeling his cum leak out onto his lap.

  
He pulls out of her, splashing his seed onto the coach’s floor. In the middle of her moaning, Gabrielle’s sense of reality fades away as he blacks out.

Harry, feeling weak, lowers himself next to Gabrielle, laying on the floor to catch his breath.

 

Soon, all five of them are passed out, unaware of their surroundings, succumb to Malfoy’s magic.

 

 

“Wake up this instant! How dare you make a fool out of me and my school!” shouts Dumbledoor, banging on the coach, startling the five students awake, “And you, Potter! I was sure that you’d be…”

“Where are we?” Harry says, holding his head.

“P-Proffessor?” Hermione says, groggily.

“What is going on? How did we end up zis far away from the school?” Fleur says.

  
Krum and Gabrielle wake up, silently, only looking around in confusion.

Fudge, the Minister of Magic, looks closely at the girls in the coach, “Eyes dilated, confusion, rosy cheeks and… oh my.” He looks at the floor of the coach, seeing that there are splashes of semen here and there, “I figured as much… these students were put under a spell.”

“Someone cursed us?” Gabrielle asks.

“M-Malfoy. It had to have been…” Hermione said. “At the ball… while we were dancing, he was following us, smirking. I even saw him put his wand away.”

 

 

After further investigation, Hermione was right. Dumbledore and Fudge found that Malfoy had been the one to place the curse.

Dumbledore took Harry into his office, explaining to him that the curse was more serious than a bit of revenge. “…but that’s not all. It seems that curse… has bound you, Potter, to these three girls. The spell Malfoy placed upon you all was the spell of Vivacious Fertility.”

“Fertility… as in… pregnancy?” Potter whispers

“I’m afraid so. Even Miss Gabrielle. Soon, you’ll be a father.” Dumbledore explains, “You see, the magic caused two of the Tri-Wizard champions to… become  
bound in a way. Breaking tradition. The Goblet of Fire, Harry… it’s been destroyed by the curse.”

“Destroyed… Professor! How can we…”

“There is no fixing it, Potter, I’m afraid. You will need to marry these girls if you’re to take responsibility for the pregnancies… as for the Goblet… the Malfoys will be responsible.”

“How did this all even… happen?” Harry says to himself, “How am I going to take care of three kids?”

“The Malfoys have been ordered by the Ministry to offer you a dowry of half their fortune. Krum, being caught up in the spell, but not enchanted with fertility, will gain ten percent.” Dumbledore sits back in his chair and sighs, looking over at a small crystal on his desk.

“A father… I’m…”

“The curse works too quickly – rapidly even. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ll be needed in the hospital wing very shortly.”

 

 

Harry is escorted to the hospital wing, where Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle sit up in their beds, holding bundles in their arms.

Soft coos and smiling faces fill the room as Harry approaches Hermione, who smiles down at the bundle in her arms.

“Rose Potter… I shall call her, I think,” Hermione says, looking to Fleur.

“What a lovely name, Hermione. I shall name my son Jean Claude Potter. Gabrielle, your nephew is a delight! How is my new niece?”

  
“Lovely, but rather small. I think I will name her Papillon Potter.” Gabrielle smiles, leaning up to look at Hermione, “It means ‘butterfly’ in French.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. All of these newborns now bore his last name.

Coming to terms with this, being responsible as he is, all he could do was accept this.

 

Pulling up a chair at the foot of Fleur’s bed, sharing his gazes between his three wives-to be, smiling at his three bundles of joy.

“We’ll have to stock up on some things, then,” Harry says softly, looking at his shiny-eyed fiancés.

 

Potter spent the rest of the night with his women and children, vowing to himself to be the best father he can be, raising three lovely young children who will know the world of magic, and teaching them how to make the average world just as magical as this one.


End file.
